This invention relates to a machine for producing co-extruded filled pasta. In particular, it relates to an improved method of distributing the mixed pasta dough from an extruder to a series of multiple co-extrusion die inserts that are aligned in a straight line. The straight-line alignment allows the extruded strands to drop unassisted directly into a single style crimp/cut die. The die can have the typical straight cut or angular cut (for the penne design) or even a semicircular cut (for the sea shell design).
The prior art discloses mounting a round die to a pasta dough extruder. The round die has co-extrusion die inserts arranged in a polar design equally spaced around the diameter. There are no means for controlling the flow of dough to the co-extrusion die inserts.
Due to the polar positioning of the co-extrusion die inserts, mounting-filling lines is extremely difficult and usually results in different and long hose lengths. This results in inaccuracy from the pump and difficultly in cleaning of the hoses/tubes. Finally, another disadvantage of the prior art is that the filled pasta strands have to be oriented manually and by means of guides and guide rollers to position them at a specific center distance before entering the crimp/cutter die. This is due to the polar locations of the co-extrusion die inserts.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,247 to Huang, et al, discloses a method and apparatus for making pre-cooked filled pasta products by co-extrusion. The apparatus utilizes a steam injected preconditioner, a co-rotating intermesh twin screw extruder with a low shear configuration and a co-extrusion die, and a stamper for forming a continuous co-extruded filled shell into pasta segments of predetermined configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,102 to Askman, et al, discloses an apparatus for forming a pasta strip about a filling material including a ring member, which forms the curved strip into a tube as the strip is moved longitudinally.
Other patents of interest in the use of co-extrusion equipment to prepare filled food products include U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,590 to Chiao, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,744 to Thulin, et al; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,499 to Wainright.
The prior art patents fail to disclose a method and apparatus for making filled pasta including multiple co-extrusion die inserts that are arranged in a straight line which allow co-extruded strands to drop directly in a single crimp/cut die automatically.